The present invention relates generally to water toys, and more particularly to water toys having a fluid squirting device incorporated therein.
It is commonly known that children enjoy a myriad of activities associated with water play that include the use of flotation devices, water toys, water pistols and guns, sprinklers and the like. Accordingly, water floats that consist of an elongated, flexible foam member, such as those marketed and sold by Kidpower, Inc. under the FUNNOODLE.TM. brand name, have become very popular. Such floats can be used singularly or connected together to form a variety of useful water toys. Further, netting or material can be connected to the cylindrical pieces to form chairs, lounges and the like. A variation of the cylindrical foam float includes ornamentation to make the float resemble an animal, such as a pony.
One example of a prior art floating apparatus including a squirting device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 316,586 to Tager. However, that device utilizes a conventional toroidal inner tube shape.
None of the pool and water toys described above incorporate the features of an elongated foam water float and a water squirting toy.